living next door to alice
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: song fic to the song living next door to alice, someone is moving and the other one is regreting that they never spoke up, is it to later or is there a chance to fix things, just read and review.


Rating: PG  
Summary: Someone is watching the love moving, it's a song fic to the song living next door to Alice, the lyrics is what inspired me to write this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, South of Nowhere or it characters, that belong to Tom Lynch and the N. I don't own the song or the lyrics to the song that is used in this fic, the song is living next door to Alice and is written by Nicki Chinn and Mike Chapman, the version that inspired me was the one by Smokie, and I have chosen not to change any of it because that would give too much of the story away.  
Feedback: I would love to know what you think of this and what I can improve in my writing, any kind of feedback is helpful and also inspiring. 

_**Living next door to Alice  
**_  
_Sally called when she got the word,  
She said, I suppose you've heard about Alice  
Well, I rushed to the window, and I looked outside  
I could hardly believe my eyes  
As a big limousine rolled up into Alice's drive_

I saw that car and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, nothing made sense anymore. I knew that I had had my chances to tell her what I have been feeling for all these years but I had never known how I was supposed to tell her.  
It wasn't like I could go up to her and say, Spencer, ever since we were kids and played together I have been in love with you and now that you are moving somewhere that I don't know.  
And do you know, that it wasn't you that told me that you were moving, even thought I thought that it was something that we was going to do, be honest with each other, it was your friend that did that.

Everything around us seemed to fade away, think about it one more time before you leave me here without even a word.

_Don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know  
'cos for twenty-four years I've been living next door to Alice  
Twenty-four years just waiting for the chance  
To tell her how I feel and maybe get a second glance  
Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Alice__  
_  
We have been neighbors for what is now, 24 years and counting, and we both are 24 years old now, and I do know that there is a time for everything in life, that is true and we both know that.  
I just wished that I would have a chance to tell you how I feel, or at least to get a second glance before you are leaving in that limousine, but that isn't something that I can do know.  
I have to grow up even more and get use to the idea of not living next door to you, and I hope that I will have my chance to get that second glance of you again and I hope that you will understand me and let me get that chance.  
There must be some reasons behind all of this, why you are leaving but those reasons are something that I don't want to know today or even tomorrow, I just want you to get a chance to live the life that you want to live.  
And I know that I have had my chance, for 24 years to tell you how I feel but isn't something that I have had the heart to do and I don't think that I can do that even if I wanted to.  
I just have to get used to the idea of not living next door to you anymore, Spencer. I can't seem to get that idea through my head but I hope that I can do just that one day.

_We grew up together two kids in the park  
We carved our initials deep in the bark, me and Alice  
Now she walks through the door with her head held high  
Just for a moment, I caught her eye  
A big limousine pulled slowly out of Alice's drive_

If you go by the park some day you will find your initials carved in to that big oak tree, AD + SC, best friends forever.  
That is the one thing that no one can take away from me, the memory of you and me together working on that, and that is something that will live on forever and that will never disappear even if you and I aren't together anymore.  
I can see you waling out that door, with your head held high, and your hair blowing in the wind. I can feel the smell of you shampoo as I see your hair move in the wind, just like it should because you, Spencer is the one that I have been dreaming of even when I didn't know that.  
And the look in your eye when I got a chance to see you before you stepped inside that car told me more about you and me then I thought that I look could do and how I wished that I was braver then I am, if I was I would be by that side of the car telling you all of the things that you deserve to be told.

And as the car left the drive way I just stood there watching all that we have done together like a flash and I don't know how I'm supposed to live like this maybe you could tell me how you are supposed to live like this I for one don't know that.

_Sally called back and asked how I felt  
And she said, hey I know how to help - get over Alice  
She said now Alice is gone but I'm still here  
You know I've been waiting for twenty-four years  
And the big limousine disapeared__  
_  
And as the car had left, your friend and my friend called me back and asked me how I was holding up.  
When I said that I was holding up okay she said that she knew how to help me to get over you, and I didn't believe a word that she was saying, I mean how was I supposed to get over you when I for 24 years have been living next door to you and I have been waiting for all of those years to have a chance to tell you how I feel but is now to late all that I have to do know is to get used to the idea of not living next door to you, Spencer.  
And what I do know now is that there is just as hard not living next door to you as it was to do just that, what I can tell you now is that I was pining for you from behind the curtain and that is something that you never will know in this life time, I just wished that I had had the courage to tell you how I felt and I know that I'm repeating myself one too many time but this is all new to me and all I want to do is to live next door to you, because, you Spencer was and still is my girl next door.

And one more thing before you disappear from me for good, I will always be living here if you ever want to get back to me sometime during this lifetime and I hope that you will.__

_Don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know  
'cos for twenty-four years I've been living next door to Alice  
Twenty-four years just waiting for the chance  
To tell her how I feel and maybe get a second glance  
Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Alice__  
_  
I don't know how many times I have seen myself walk up that drive way that you just left and knock on your door and pouring my heart out to you all I know is that I won't be doing that. And I know that you have your reasons for leaving and I don't want to know them but I would love for you to come here someday and tell me why you left.  
because you have been living next door to me for the past 24 years and that must mean something to you too and not just me.  
All I know is that there will always be that oak tree with our initials and I hope that you will remember that too and that I'm not the only one that will do just that I hope you understand where I'm coming from.  
All I want know is a second chance with you so that I can get my chance to tell you how I feel and just maybe get a second glance but that will not happen anytime soon.  
So I have to get used to the idea of not living next door to you Spencer.

To be honest with you, Spencer, here is the thing, I will never, and I mean never get used to the idea if not living next door to you.

_No I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice_

_-_  
So this was something that I wrote on a whim, and I', not sure if it is any good, I just wanted to have something written to this song, and there might be some sort of sequel of this or continuation of this, but as far as I know from now is that this is going to be a one shot.  
What I can tell is that I need to find a song that will fit if there will be more, and I'm not sure that I can find a song that will fit with the story idea that I had with this.  
And this is something that I just wanted to share with all of you.

So please let me know what you think of this, and there will be an update of ESC2 tomorrow, for anyone that is reading that.


End file.
